unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline of the UnUniverse
The UnUniverse exists for over nine billion years. During these years many things happened. This article contains the most important dates in history of UnWorld. Timeline of UnWorld Pre-Unworld *Over 9000000000 BC - UnUniverse finally creates itself. *9000000000 BC - Chuck Norris suddenly appears. *8000000000 BC - First stars appear. *7000000000 BC - Giygas appears from nowhere. *6000000000 BC - First planets appear. *5000000000 BC - Maxwell appears from the dark matter. *4500000000 BC - The T-5001 appears in its final form (via time travel) and shapeshifts into its planet form. This will later become the UnWorld. Pre-Creature *4000000000 BC - First stupid creatures appear. *3500000000 BC - Stupid creatures mutate into an intelligent race known as Worms. *3000000000 BC - Worms send a nuclear missile into space and it hits Chuck Norris. *2999999999 BC - Chuck Norris makes every worm DIE!!! The planet is covered by a great ocean. Next worms are much smaller and have no brains. Giygas steals all Worms' technology to create Devil's Machine. *2000000000 BC - Chuck Norris creates first land. *1500000000 BC - 1/3 of the UnWorld is covered with land. *1000000000 BC - Aliens land on the UnWorld and leave 42 Monolites. *700000000 BC - Second stupid creatures appear. *350000000 BC - Dinosaurs appear and PWN stupid creatures. *300000000 BC - Dinosaurs find Monolites and send them to space. What dumb creatures... *100000000 BC - Monkeys appear. *65000000 BC - A meteorite falls on the UnWorld. It make every dinosaur (except Yoshis and some Tyrannosaurs) DIE!!! *50000000 BC - Monkeys take over the world. For some reason M. Bison doesn't comment on this... *40000000 BC - Monkeys send nuclear missile in space and it hits Giygas' Devil's Machine. *30000000 BC - Giygas finally reaches the UnWorld and takes every monkey's soul. Monkey lost every technology they explored and started to live on trees and eat bananas. *30000000 BC - Aliens send back one Monolite. *4000000 BC - One Monkey reaches a Monolite and becomes intelligent. *2000000 BC - Humans appear. HOORAY!!!! Prehistoric *1999999 BC - Nintendo is founded, and creates its first shame. *1999998 BC - NintenD'oh is founded, and creates its first shame. *1999997 BC - SEGA and Namco are founded, and create their first shames. *998224 BC - The United States of UnAmerica is formed, but its existence remains unknown. Ancient *???? BC - Sparta rises and PWNS everything. *7152 BC - Australia is discovered. *5274 BC - N. Sanity Island is bombed by Sparta, causing it to separate from the mainland. It is taken over by lizards. *5068 BC - The humans take over N. Sanity Island. *1500 BC - Ancient Japan is invaded by Giant Enemy Crabs. *1000 BC - Bowser creates a Koopa and brainwashes it. *51 BC - Leonidas pays his debts to Darth Vader with France. *12 BC - The first Pac-People appear and take over Australia (renamed Pac-Land) *0 BC - Nothing happens *0 AD - More nothing happens Medieval *1 - Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule are created. Toadsworth is born. *5 - Mickey Mouse comes to power. *10 - Squadala Man is born on Squadala Island. *23 - The Teletubby Army was founded by Po, an epic teletubby. *30 - Squadala Man works for Bowser, and gets the Squadala Empire. *42 - Bruce Lee is created by Chuck Norris and The Awesome One. *??????? - The ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ is created. *140 - The First Teletubby War breaks out. *174 - Mickey Mouse dies in the war. *200 - The First Teletubby War is over. *388 - Bowser becomes king of the Koopas. *641 - Evil Land is created. *731 - Dr. Robotnik creates "Pinkamena Diane Pie" to invade the UnWorld. After finding her useless, Robotnik moves her to Ponyville. *892 - Ducky is born. *1100 - Germany is first founded. *1003 - Master Hand receives "Hater of the First Millennium" award. *1224 - The Fakegee War breaks out. *1358 - Bowser's Castle was created. *1424 - The Robotnik Family is officially bonded together into one ancestral house. *1491 - The "New World" (which is actually part of the same world) is discovered. *1500 - Hyrulian Civil War begins. *1504 - Canada is formed. *1510 - Robot Chicken is born when all robotic pieces fall to the normal chicken, and the soul combines the pieces and the chicken. *1516 - The First Robloxian War begins. *1518 - The First Robloxian War fails epically due to a epic thundershock in the general of the war. *1538 - The proclaimed Antichrist, Toka Ryuumonbuchi, is born. *1551 - Toka comes to power. *1552 - Dolan is born and takes over Robotnik's house, but it fails. *1553 - Toka dies. *1581 - Mario and Luigi are born. *1646 - Super Mario Cookies are released. *1710 - Princess Peach is born. *1730 - Mario falls asleep for 250 years. Luigi assassinates Toadsworth, the king of Mushroom Kingdom, and then kills his son. So his granddaughter, Peach, comes to power. Industrial *1728 - The First Pickle War takes place. *1736 - The Second Pickle War begins. *1763 - Hollywood has been created. *1776 - The United States of UnAmerica is formed (though its actually been around for a million years). *180? - World's first water-balloon. *1800 - Zap-zap (electricity for you un-funny, illogics) is conducted with kite and key by some British-American genius guy wutever. *1811 - Adolf Hitler comes to power. *1812 - The War of 1812 starts. Modern *1939 - People start to brutally kill each other *1942 - Adolf Hitler dies. Poor him, yay for everyone else. *1947 - N. Sanity Island is taken over by Neo Cortex. Crash Bandicoot comes along, and takes over. *1950 - War of the Fire Flower happens. *1954 - The First Robotnik War happens. The dragons invade the UnWorld, and Dragonrealm and Sony are both created. *1958 - The Second Robotnik War happens. *1961 - Soviet Russia sends Death Star to space. *1967 - The United States of UnAmerica takes over the Moon. *1968 - The Sony Civil War begins. *1968 - Umbrella Corporation is formed. *1976 - Trololo Man performs his №1 hit song. *1978 - Sonic is born. Space Invaders make their first attack. *1980 - Mario wakes up from his 250 year sleep. *1987 - The Hyrulian Civil War is finally resolved. *1990 - Star Fox born and attacks Robotnik's laboratory. *1991 - Sonic appears in shames. *1993 - Robotnik explores Promotion! *1994 - Sonic becomes emperor of the Sonic Islands. *1998 - Mickey Mouse has the wrath to destroy Evil Land, to save the UnWorld from evil. *1999 - The Videogame War breaks out. *1999 - Raccoon City destroyed by zombies and BOOM! *199X - Ness and the gang fight Giygas in a giant inter-dimensional realm. *2000 - The Great Pumkin War begins. *2001 - I.M. Meen receives "Hater of the Second Millennium" award. The 1st Ducky War breaks out and the Ducky Empire is founded. The Great Pumkin war ends. *2002 - The 1st Ducky War ends. *2005 - YouTube is created by some mad scientist. The 2nd Ducky War Starts. *2007 - The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny takes place here. A bunch of guys die. *2009 - The 2nd Spartan War breaks out. Google and Yahoo! are created. *2010 - Ophelia is spotted near I.M. Meen *2011 - The scratch cat tries to conquer the world but fails epically *2012 - Doomsday happens but nobody is hurt. *2013 - Obama becomes president. The Old War begins. *2017 - Ducky and Dark Ducky fight for the first time, destroying Kakariko Village. 2nd Ducky War ends. *2019 - The 2nd Ducky War ends. *2021 - Star Fox becomes serious and starts fighting with the Teletubby Army. *2031 - Chuck Norris ACTUALLY GETS DEFEATED! Sort of... *2040 - Robotnik makes his hit shame "Mortal Pingas", giving him enough funding to cause lotsa death and destruction. *2050 - Spaceship reaches Alpha Centauri. *2093 - Bowser creates a Space Base for himself. Space *2101 - War was beginning. Catz made all your base are belong to us. *2310 - Mickey Mouse's Future Side, Epic Mickey was born. *2401 - P.I.N.G.A.S., a epic space station by Robotnik was created. *2552 - Master Chief started beating up big, bad, aliens. *2557 - Master Chief travels back in time. *2723 - Cyber-Dee beats up 6000 n00bs and almost beat up T-5001 and T-5000. *2891 - Malleo and Cyber-Dee team up against the men from Alpha Centuri and blows them up, therefore leaving a portal to the fourth dimension. *2967 - Chuck Norris hates what Cyber-Dee is doing and the two takes his undefeatable power from him. *3000 - Doomsday happens again and sends everyone to the 4th dimension, but most people were able to return back to the UnWorld the day after. *3155 - Bowser sent his Space Base in Space. World War III and the End of Days *3156 - Marguerite Williams, Vendetta Williams' great great great great great (10X later) granddaughter, is born. *3178 - Williams wages war against the UnWorld. *3179 - Adolf Hitler, Vendetta Williams, and TOKA RYUUMONBUCHI HERSELF are resurrected. *3182 - America and Antarctica are blown up by nuclear war. *3187 - Europe goes to great lengths to end the war but fails epically, getting destroyed in the process. *3192 - Hitler and Vendetta Williams are killed once again. *3195 - War REALLY gets out of hand when Toka Ryuumonbuchi gets the alien race, The Irkens, involved in the war. *3196 - Ryuumonbuchi is killed when the left half of Pac-Land is bombarded by nuclear bombs. *3197 - By this point, 40% of the world's population is wiped out. *3198 - Irkens are destroyed. *3199 - Marguerite Williams is finally killed. *4000 - The war ends, and by this point ''85% ''of the world's population is wiped out. *4001 - Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee duke it out in a final battle. This starts a chain reaction that wipes out the entire UnUniverse. After The Apocalypse *01 - Only 15% of people (of the former population before the Apocalypse) now walk the Earth, and most of the areas in the world are now toxic. *02 - Chuck Norris makes a pact with Zeus. *05 - Now only 10% of people walk the Earth. *07 - 5%... *09 - 3%... *12 - Humanity is over. *20 - The world is now ruled by Nobody. *30 - The world ceases to exist. Category:Events Category:History